The Three Little Engines Part 2
'The Three Little Engines Part 2 '''is the third episode of seventeenth season. Plot Toby the Tram Engine has been on Sodor for many years now. He was brought in 1951 by the Fat Controller after Thomas had gotten into a not-so-friendly encounter with a policeman. His side-plates and cow-catchers make him legal to run on public roads such as the Quarry Tramroad leading to Anopha Quarry. He works with Bertie bringing workmen to the Quarry and taking them back home. One day, he arrived at the Quarry to take the workmen into the Quarry. "Hullo, Toby," said Bertie. "Hullo, Bertie. By any chance, have you seen Thomas, lately?" "I heard he went to the Steamworks," Bertie replied. "I see. Well, hope he's back soon." "Me too. But I have to go now. Can't be late for my daily route. Good bye!" Bertie rolled away just as Mavis came up. "Oh, there you are. Good, now we can start work. We have a lot of trucks to sort out." After a great deal of shunting, Toby took a stone train down to Ffarquhar. Toby was puffing into Ffarquhar when he saw Percy with The Truck. "Hullo, Percy. Back from pruning, I see?" "Yes, indeed. It was hard work, but we managed to complete it," Percy replied. "And Henry didn't want the trees to be pruned," Percy began. "So, of course, we had to remind him about . . ." "Rule 55?" interrupted The Truck. "Yes, that of course and then James's experience with a tree." "I see," Toby replied and went to rest in the Sheds. "So, old steamer, when do you plan to retire?" asked Daisy, as he backed into the sheds. "Retire? I feel all young." "Really? At almost 100? I'm almost half your age and sometimes, I feel that my wheels ache, and that system is broken." "I think that's normal." "And I always feel tired." "Yep, that's just you Daisy." "Well, sorry, can't talk. I've got passengers to take to Tidmouth." And then, she set off to the station. Toby rested for a while, then set off to Knapford with Henrietta and a couple of trucks. He went to rest at Knapford, but not for long. The Station Master came up. "Wake up! James has had an accident at Tidmouth. BoCo is coming down with Rocky and the Works Train, but they'll need your help too." Toby puffed away to Tidmouth and BoCo soon arrived there as well. "All right, James. We're here. We'll get this sorted out." "Oh. It's the old teapot and the 'diseasel'," James sighed. He was wheel deep in coal, and very cold. "What happened here?" BoCo asked Delete. "Dunno know," replied Norman. "Well, he wanted to get a nice drink before his next train," Delete called from behind. "Brakes failed, slippery rails and he slid right into the coal." "Could you please stop messing around, and get me out of here!" James called from the coal ditch. The workmen tied chains to James to anchor him. "All right. I'm going to need your help, BoCo, you too, Toby," Rocky called. "You're going to help me pull James out of the ditch." "Do hurry!" called James. "Right away!" Just then, there was a splutter from BoCo. "Darn it. The cold weather's not good for me." Toby shunted BoCo out of the way, and some workmen began to inspect him. "Well, I guess it's up to you now, Toby. You can do it! Well, we, cause I'm pullin' too," Rocky said encouragingly. "Quit chating and get moving!" James shouted. "Patience James or we'll leave you there for good," Rocky replied. James immediately became silent. "Heave!" shouted the Foreman. Toby pulled with all his might. It was harder than expected, but they managed to get James back onto firm rails. "Thanks, Toby. Thanks, Rocky," James said happily. "Good job!" BoCo and Norman congratulated. "Thanks," replied Toby. "I haven't pulled like that in years." Toby went home feeling very pleased with himself. Characters *James *Percy *Toby *Delete *BoCo *Norman *Mavis *Daisy *Bertie *Rocky *The Truck *Henrietta (does not speak) *Thomas (mentioned) *David (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford *Ffarquhar *Anopha Quarry Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes